A Lost Legend: The Story Of the Super Saiyan God
by kervonj
Summary: Tarroc, a low class warrior, must rise up to stop his best friend from horrible genocide of other planets and the downfall of the Saiyan race.


Before Age 700

Two Saiyan children was seen throwing rapid punches at each other. Both of them had a widows peak, which made them stand out of the rest of the Saiyans. The only difference was one had a scar from his eyebrow to the bottom of his eyelid. There names were Tarroc and Vegeta, the two who decides will decide the fate of Planet Vegeta. Tarroc threw a punch at Vegeta which Vegeta blocked. Tarroc threw two more punches at Vegeta which caused the young Saiyan to block both of them. He then threw a roundhouse kick at Vegeta's head causing him to duck. Tarroc landed on his feet and flipped several feet away.

"Darn it Vegeta! Stand still!" Tarroc huffed. Vegeta smirked which made Tarroc more angrier. "Please Tarroc, like you had a chance of winning." Vegeta said. Tarroc flew with great speed at Vegeta out of anger with his arm stretched back. He launched his arm forward at Vegeta's face but Vegeta ducked with incredible speed and punch Tarroc in the gut with a powerful punch. Tarroc spat blood and staggered backward while holding his stomach. Vegeta took the opportunity to launch kick to Tarroc's face sending him on his back breathing relentlessly.

"Your weak Tarroc. No kind of competition at all!" Vegeta said. He walked towards Tarroc and lift him up by his hair. "The only thing you're good for is to be punching dummy." Vegeta spat. "Vegeta, that will be the last time you treat me like trash." Tarroc thought. "Vegeta!" Tarroc's blue aura burst to life making Vegeta stumble back by the immense wind. Tarroc sent a punch at Vegeta's stomach then launched a punch at Vegeta's chin knocking him off his feet. Tarroc proceeded to kick Vegeta which launched him up in the air.

With his aura still blazing, he flew above Vegeta with both hands stretched out on front of him. "Final Burst blast!" He shouted as a yellow energy beam hit Vegeta in the back making him crash down in the ground creating a huge crater. "Well Vegeta, who's the dummy know?" Torrac said. "Well well well, someone got a power boost.'' Tarroc looked down at the crater to see Vegeta standing there with cuts and bruises. Half of his clothes were burned and he was slightly bleeding his mouth. "But,that hurt like hell!" Vegeta said while clenching his fist.

Vegeta sped towards Tarroc with incredible making it hard to keep up with him. He appeared above Tarroc then released a powerful blast making him fall into a ground creating a huge crater.

"I think thats enough." Vegeta says. A wounded Tarroc crawled out of the crater with burn marks. "Darn it! How is he so powerful!?" Tarroc thought. "Hurry up and catch your breath. I see a tuffle hover car coming our direction." Vegeta said with a smirk. Tarroc tried looked up with but immeasurable pain surged through his body. With one eye barely open, Tarroc could see a blue-hover car and inside was a small family. "Maybe we should go say hello." Vegeta said as he took flight. Tarroc steadily got up and fled slowly after Vegeta.

"Honey, I don't think this place is safe. Don't the Saiyans live here?" the mother said. The children looked up as they began to worry. "Hun, nothing lives in these parts. Now calm down, you're scaring the children." the husband said. "But dad, my friends say that Saiyans will kill anyone comes near their home." the little boy said. "Nonsense kids, there are no Saiyans here I guarantee it." "Then what am I?" a voice said. The father looked up to see Vegeta standing on the front of the car.

The family yelled in surprise which almost made them crash. The father was able to stop the car which Vegeta was able to hop off of. "So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Vegeta said. The father quickly pulled out a ray gun and shot it at Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared from his spot which surprised the family. Vegeta instantly reappeared in front of the father and sent a right punch to his face sending him tumbling through the ground. "Father!"the children called out.

The father held his hands at his face while screaming in pain. "You just had to do it the hard way." Vegeta said sticking his palm out. A ki ball appeared in Vegeta's palm making the father looked up at his family. He could see their scared looks and he could only hope that the Saiyans didn't kill his wife and kids. "Good bye!" Vegeta said as he shot the blast. As the blast was near the father, Tarroc appeared and punch it into the ground making it explode. "Tarroc, why did you stop my attack?'' Vegeta asked angrily. "Vegeta, there's no reason to kill him. Just take whatever is valuable." Tarroc said. "Hmph, your soft Tarroc, but fine. But, this will be the only time." Vegeta said. Tarroc took anything that was valuable even their hover-car. Tarroc and Vegeta were seen inside of the hover-car with Vegeta driving. "Why did you take everything Vegeta? Its not like its going to be any use to you." Tarroc said. "Don't worry! You'll know soon enough." Vegeta said. "Soon, my plan will go through." Vegeta thought.


End file.
